godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Olympus
The '''Blade of Olympus was a powerful weapon that was seen in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, God of War II and God of War III. It was created by Zeus (who forged it from the Heavens and the Earth) during the end of the Great War in order to banish the Titans to Tartarus, which ended the brutal war once and for all. History The weapon was created in the First Titanomachy by Zeus as means to end the war. After the defeat of Atlas, Zeus returned to the battlefield and wielded his new weapon. He pushed the Blade into the Earth and chanted that he banished the Titans to the depths of Tartarus. That created a huge vortex that engulfed the battlefield, but sent only the Titans to Tartarus where they remained chained until Kratos freed them. That weapon was first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sent it down for Kratos to help him destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus had tricked him into draining all of his Godly Powers into it, which supposedly gave Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the Gods." But, as the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' Hand crashed down on Kratos, it appeared that he was severely weakened by giving his power to the Blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the Blade, only Zeus arrived and retrieved it, and thus prevented Kratos from regaining his powers. Zeus then shoved the blade into Kratos's abdomen, which brought him to the verge of death, and sent him to the Underworld. Later, Kratos regained the Blade of Olympus after he went back through time and with it, he fought and nearly killed Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos, who intended to thrust the Blade through Zeus' chest, invoked Athena's interference, and killed her instead of Zeus. When starting another game on Bonus Play, the Blade could then be used for the entire game. From there, you could level it up to increase its power and gain new abilities for it. The Blade of Olympus also appeared in God of War III, as part of the magic ability of the Blades of Athena (Divine Reckoning). Kratos planted the Blade on top of Gaia's back during the Titans' siege of Mount Olympus. When both he and Gaia were thrown off of Olympus, Kratos wedged it into Gaia in an attempt to hold on, but both he and the Blade fell into the Underworld. Later, when Kratos retrieved the Blade from a Statue of Pandora in the depths of Hades, he was able to use it as a part of the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta was the only means by which he used the Blade of Olympus. Nonetheless, the Blade proved quite useful and strong in defeating some of the major opponents that were encountered over the course of the game. It was used to slay Cronos and Perses as Kratos journeyed through the Underworld and Olympus, and in the final battle, it was used to kill both Zeus and Gaia. In the very end, Kratos ultimately used the Blade to stab himself, and thus, released the power of Hope that dwelt within him, as well as the power within the Blade itself, which was rendered useless. The blade was apparently abandoned following Kratos' disappearance from Olympus. God of War: Ascension See The Blade of Olympus (Multiplayer) '' Appearance The Blade of Olympus was a large golden and white metal sword with bluish hues of energy that brimmed through and around it. Powers & Abilities The very powerful weapon (magically forged from the heavens, the seas, the afterlife & the earth) that ended the Great War and banished the Titans to Tartarus, it was likely the most powerful weapon in the Series, unlike any other weapon. It possessed incredible Godly Powers, which allowed those who wielded it to kill Deities or those who were infused with Godly Might, as Kratos used it to slay the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus, and Gaia. The Blade could also release blasts of energy that were powerful enough to destroy armies in one swing. However, it appeared that the Blade required an infusion of Godly Power in order for its potential to be truly unleashed, though it's not entirely clear if it really needed that energy or if Zeus simply claimed so in order to weaken Kratos as much as possible. In addition, it appeared that the Blade of Olympus was akin to Zeus' Thunderbolt, as it was the most powerful weapon in the world, and it, rather than the iconic Lightning Bolt, was seen with Zeus in most Statues. Combos (God of War II) Level 1 *'Divine Absolution''' - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square *'Divine Retribution' - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle *'Divine Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle ''(but actually only ''L1 is required to perform this combo, which also means that Kratos can't block with this blade while airborne). Level 2 *'Divine Sacrifice' - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. L1 + O *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Anger of the Gods' - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. Square or triangle *'Increased Damage' Combos (God of War III) *'Divine Reckoning' - Used as the weapon-specific magic ability of the Blades of Athena, Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs it into the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around him. R2 *'Rage of Sparta' - Activates Rage of Sparta and draws the Blade of Olympus. L3 + R3 **'Spartan Fury' - Use the Blade of Olympus to deliver devastating damage to your enemies. Square **'Spartan Spirit' - Use the Blade of Olympus to launch enemies into the air. Triangle **'Spartan Glory' - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. X'' Combos (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) *'''Basic Combo - Zeus swings his blade multiple times. '''''Square, square, square, square, square *'Heavy Attack' - Zeus Slams the ground with the Gauntlet of Zeus which send enemies flying. Triangle *'Heavy Combo' - Zeus rises up after slamming the ground and comes back down again with another slam. Hold Triangle, Triangle *'Divine Retribution' - Zeus sends a bolt of lightning, having the same effects as the Scourge of Erinys and the Eye of Atlantis. R2 *'Special Attack' - Zeus tackles the foe with his gauntlet - Circle Gallery 706 realsize.jpg 932295 20070312 790screen018.jpg Blade.JPG Blade.png Blade 2.png Blade of Olympus.jpg Blade of Olympus52.jpg Blade of Olympus 1.jpg Blade of Olympus Tyler Breon.jpg Blade of olympus god of war III.jpg Blade of olympus god of war by rubenvoorhees1.jpg Bladeef4.jpg Bladeofolympus.jpg Boofatality.jpg Chapter1a-37.jpg Death.JPG Gaia's heart 7.jpg Gow iii blade of olympus by d robzz-d32r5jw.jpg Kratos and the Blade of Olympus.jpg Kratos throwing Spherical glow in God of War 2 .png Olympus blade.jpg Soo6ng8.jpg The Blade of Olympus.png Zeus 21.png Zeus throwing his culrvilinear. .png Trivia *The Blade of Olympus was one of the few elements of the God of War Series that played a major role in the story, yet had no connection whatsoever to original Mythology. *Although Hephaestus was the Smith God, who made the most powerful weapons in the series, it was Zeus who made the Blade of Olympus. **According to Atlas, it was made of the Heavens and the Earth. *It was likely that the Blade always had the power to kill Gods and was forged for the purpose of ending the first Great War, but required an infusion of Godly Power to unlock its potential. That was evident due to the fact that in the Underworld, the Blade lost its bluish glow, but when Kratos reclaimed it, the potential of the Blade was yet again available for use, which again proved that a being with Godly Power must wield it in order for it to be of service. *When Kratos wielded the Blade, it fired blue energy blasts. When Zeus used it against Kratos in the final battle in God of War II, its energy blasts were gold instead. *After Kratos regained the Blade of Olympus, in the last few cutscenes, the Blades of Athena had their blue skin, while in-game, they did not. *The Blade of the Gods slightly resembled the Blade of Olympus. The former was erroneously shown in place of the latter during Kratos' many flashbacks throughout God of War III, as distinguishable due to the differing hilt designs. Ares also appeared to have a Blade that was very similar in design to the Blade of Olympus. However, the Blade that Ares wielded didn't appear to contain the same amount of power that the Blade of Olympus did, and was also red in color, as opposed to the Blade of Olympus, which was blue in color. *Strictly speaking, the Blade of Olympus was the most powerful weapon in the series so far, as Zeus was able use it to banish the Titans to Tartarus in the Great War, and, after he killed Kratos, slain every Soldier in Rhodes and vaporized them with one blast. It was also one of the only weapons that held the power of killing both Gods and Titans. *Interestingly, in God of War II, the weapon was used to stab three Gods: Kratos, Zeus, and Athena, while in God of War III, the weapon was used to stab (and kill) three Titans: Perses, Cronos, and Gaia. *When using it with Rage of the Titans, the Blade was bronze and its glow was faint. *Along with the Barbarian Hammer and the Spear of Destiny, the Blade of Olympus could be used to infinitely jump (accompanied by a combination of moves) in God of War II. That move was not intentionally inserted by programmers, and was considered a glitch. *Kratos, Gaia, Cronos, Athena, Perses, Zeus, and the Colossus of Rhodes were the only characters in the series that were killed with the Blade of Olympus. *The Blade of Olympus appeared in God of War: Ghost of Sparta as Zeus' weapon, along with the Gauntlet of Zeus, but it did not have anything to do with the storyline. *Also, during Ghost of Sparta, the Blade seemed to have a stronger aura than before, which suggested that it had reached its fully powered potential by the power of Zeus. *Kratos also used the Blade of Olympus during his appearance in the game, Mortal Kombat. *When Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus and released the power of Hope, the Blade no longer emitted a bluish glow; that may have been implied that upon releasing Hope, its god-like powers were also released forever. *All of Kratos' supers in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale used the Blade of Olympus. *The color that seemed to represent Olympus and that weapons that hailed from the said place was Blue. *The Statue of Zeus in the Rotunda of Olympus was seen holding the Blade of Olympus. It was unknown to whether the Blade was seen again in God of War: Ascension's Multiplayer. **As of the 1.11 Patch, it returned. *It was likely that the Blade had absorbed some of Zeus' Godly Power in God of War II as he lost the ability to grow into a giant during the battle and wasn't seen growing into a giant since. *As with the Blade of Artemis in God of War, the Blade of Olympus had the ability to dismember weaker enemies, such as Harpies or the Sisters of Fate's Sentries. Also, magical attacks like Typhon's Bane could also dismember enemies as long as the Blade was equipped. *Since the Blade of Olympus was created by the Gods in the Heavens and infused with godly powers, it cannot be wielded or manipulated by mortal beings. sk:Blade of Olympus de:Klinge des Olymps Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection